


good at love

by frangipanejauregui



Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, ash proposes to lolo during her concert using bad at love, ashley is so nervous aw, halren, halsren, halsren proposal, im in love with the new verse that i made, proposal, this is literally my dream come true, this needs to be how it happens if they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipanejauregui/pseuds/frangipanejauregui
Summary: or, the one where ashley writes a new verse for her song bad at love.





	good at love

Ashley stared at her knees. A man called out "1 minute!" She had never been this nervous before. Her vision swam. Her song lineup went Castle, New Americana, Now or Never, Drive, Empty Gold, Eyes Closed, Hurricane, and finally, Bad at Love. That was the most important one to her, and she had a very special surprise built into it.

She was prepared. At least, she hoped she was. Ashley breathed deeply, stood up, and stepped onstage, and the screams of fans welcomed her. But out of the hundreds, possibly thousands of people in that auditorium, the only one that mattered at that moment was right there in the front row.

Lauren stood up excitedly and waved with both of her hands. Ashley giggled. Lauren's face broke into that special, slow grin that she reserved especially for her girlfriend. It was all Ashley could do not to melt into a puddle there on stage. She blew her a kiss, and Lauren caught it and pretended to swoon. Her emerald eyes flashed in the bright stage lights, always full of smiles and sparkles, and again, for the millionth time, Ashley realized that she was totally, completely in love.

Ashley worked her way through the set, acting confident on the outside, but her shell was cracking.  _What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_ she wondered.

Finally, the opening chords of Bad at Love played over the speakers, and Ashley started shaking, but somehow managed to keep her voice smooth. After the chorus, she took a breath and spoke out to the audience.

"Now, guys, if you d-don't mind, I'd like to invite someone v-very special onstage." Ashley stammered and knelt down on the edge of the stage, extending her hand to her girlfriend. Lauren's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, but she smiled up at Ashley.

"What's this, Ash?" she asked her under her breath as she grabbed Ashley's hand and allowed her to hoist her onstage. The crowd roared, jumping up and down and waving signs. Ashley felt an uncontrollable blush spread across her cheeks. "You'll see," she responded, grinning broadly at her girlfriend.

The song was still playing. Ashley found the beat, and began to sing some lyrics she came up with when she decided what she wanted to do, but slower than the original second verse:

_"Got a girl with California eyes,_  
_And apparently she really is the one this time,_  
_So now I've got the chance to make her mine,_  
_I'll just be happy if she'll be my bride."_

Ashley sang. She forced herself down on one knee, trying to project her own thoughts over the anxiety. She shoved a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out a ring. Teardrops spilled out of her eyes in spite of herself.

Lauren clapped both hands over her mouth, tears shining in her own eyes as well. The crowd's screaming crescendoed, and it seemed like every person in the building had their phone out, recording, and this would be all over social media, but Ashley didn't care. She didn't care one single bit. She just wanted her princess to say yes, so she could spend the rest of her life with the girl she loved most.

A hush suddenly fell over the auditorium. "Oh my God..." Lauren whispered.

That moment lasted an eternity, although it was just a single moment. The crowd didn't exist for the two women. It was just Ashley with her ring, and Lauren standing there, tears pouring out of her eyes, hands covering her mouth in utter shock.

Then time restarted, and Lauren grabbed Ashley's shirt and pulled her up into a passionate, salty kiss. The world began spinning again, and the crowd went crazy. The microphone slipped out of Ashley's hand, thunking to the floor, and she looped one arm around Lauren's waist, the other holding the ring against Lauren's chest.

Lauren pulled away so she could look into Ashley's eyes. "Yes," she said hoarsely. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, Ashley Frangipane, I will marry you." She did her slow grin again, this time wider than ever. Ashley slipped the ring onto Lauren's finger and threw her arms around her in a fierce hug.

Lauren grabbed the mic from where Ashley had dropped it. "Look, guys," she cried into it. "I'm engaged!" She held up her finger, ring sparkling, and the noise was incomparable. People were crying and hugging each other and filming and dancing around in circles. Ashley grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, and she whooped and punched her fist in the air.

A slow chant started in the crowd, and Ashley couldn't hear it at first. But as more people took it up, both girls realized what they were saying. The crowd was yelling "Strangers, strangers, strangers, strangers!" over and over again.

Of course. Ashley and Lauren's bestseller from about a year ago that they performed together. It had started the dating rumors, and it had made them realize that their feelings were mutual. Because of that, it was still a song that was close to Ashley's heart. It made perfect sense for them to sing it together for their last song of the night.

"You want us to sing Strangers?" said Lauren into the microphone. The audience cheered deafeningly.

"I think we can do that," Ashley said, grinning at her fiancée. She grabbed an extra microphone from the wings and queued up the band. They started playing, and Ashley started singing.

She sang her way through the first verse, looking over at Lauren, who was mouthing the words along with Ashley and doing ridiculous dance moves while the crowd cheered her on.

And, like every performance, Lauren's voice knocked Ashley off her feet (mostly figuratively, sometimes literally). It was their best performance yet, they were totally authentic, and their harmonies were perfectly blended. At the end, their tradition was to hug each other, but when Ashley saw Lauren's beautiful eyes sparkling up at her, she thought  _screw it_ , and pulled her into a slow kiss.

The crowd whooped and cheered, and the girls hugged again. "Wanna know a secret?" Lauren whispered in Ashley's ear. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, princess." Ashley laughed. Then they stepped up to the front of the stage, linked hands, and took a bow.


End file.
